


The Secret Shelby Pt. 2

by SB1080



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SB1080/pseuds/SB1080
Summary: Three years after Simon’s madness peaked, Ruthie and Alfie are living a peacefully with their two children until the arrival of a mysterious letter.
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Ruthie woke up, her eyes springing open and her ears tuned into the silence. She began to throw her legs over the side of the bed when Alfie put his arm around her waist.   
“Where do you think you’re going?” Alfie asked groggily with a cheeky smile.  
“Maggie needs me.” Ruthie grinned back as she swept the hair from his forehead.  
“Margaret is fine. The house is quiet.” He pointed out.  
Almost as if their six-month-old daughter could hear them, cries sprang from down the hall.  
“I don’t know how you do that.” Alfie said as he kissed his wife before releasing her to care for their children.   
“Gypsy magic.” She winked before donning her robe.   
When Alfie had showered and emerged for breakfast, Ruthie, Maggie, and Alfred Solomons III were all eating.  
“Dad!” Little Alfie yelled in greeting, his two-year-old mouth full of toast while his sister squealed in excitement at seeing her father.   
“Why is it, I am the one that gave birth and brought them into this world, yet they don’t get this excited when I come into the room?” Ruthie laughed.  
Alfie laughed and kissed his children on their heads before kissing Ruthie’s cheek and Edna put his fresh plate of breakfast in front of him.   
___________________________________________________________  
“Tell me again why we are doing this?” Alfie groaned two weeks later as he drove his family to Birmingham.  
“Because they’re my family.”   
“They can still be your family if we don’t visit.”  
Since their marriage three years ago, Alfie had been to Birmingham more than he wanted. He couldn’t stand John or Arthur and rolled his eyes at Ada’s political conversations. Other than Tommy, the only one he could stand to be in the same room with for an extended period of time was Polly. He respected her strength, but he would never admit it out loud. Ruthie was a lot like Polly, but also so different. His love for his wife had only grown over the years, falling in love with her all over again when she gave birth to his son. Her sweat slicked face staring at their baby with tears in her eyes. And then came Margaret. From the moment he saw her beautiful Shelby blue eyes, Alfie was wrapped around her little finger. He decided that very day that he would kill any boy that broke her heart and that he would never allow her to marry, which Ruthie laughed at.   
“The problem is, she is too beautiful. Like her mum.” He told Ruthie.   
“Flattery will not get me on your side.” Ruthie laughed.  
That was why he came to Birmingham, for his wife. She knew he hated it and as a reward, she always gave him the best sex of their marriage when they arrived back in Camden Town, which is how they conceived little Maggie. It also worked in Alfie’s favor that allowing them to see his children, the Shelby family grew to love them, which meant more protection.   
Ruthie rolled her eyes. “You love my family. You just won’t admit it.”  
Alfie looked at her as if she had grown three heads.   
When they arrived, Alfie exhaled a deep breath after ringing the doorbell.   
“HEY!” John said to his sister when he opened the door. “It’s about time you got here!”   
“SOMEONE” She paused as she stared intently at Alfie. “Took their time on the drive.”  
“I was merely looking out for the safety of my family.” Alfie shrugged.  
“Uh huh.”   
Alfie followed her inside and Ada ran forward to pluck little Alfie from his father’s arms while Polly grabbed Maggie from Ruthie with a smile.   
Ruthie took off her coat as she watched her family love on her two children.   
“Alfie.” Tommy greeted. “Drink?” he offered, and Alfie grunted a nod before taking the glass from Tommy’s hand.   
They stood a moment listening to the chatter of familial updates before Tommy motioned to his office.   
Ruthie watched the two men walk toward Tommy’s study and chuckled to herself.   
“So, how are things down south? The fucking wops still giving you trouble?” Arthur asked.   
“Arthur.” Polly chastised. “Language.” She said motioning her head to the children.  
Ruthie laughed. “Polly, their father says “fucking” at least a hundred times a day. It was Little Alfie’s first word.”  
Polly smiled at her great nephew who ate a biscuit while his sister waved around a spoon, slamming it on the floor in delight.   
“We haven’t had any trouble. It’s been very quiet lately. I’m not sure if that is good or bad.” Ruthie said answering Arthur’s question as she stood to walk to the drinking cart.   
“Yeah, well. Fucking Sabini knows there is no point.” John said as he grabbed his sister while she attempted to walk by, putting his arm loosely around her neck rubbing his fist on her head, messing up her hair. “No one is going to mess with the queen of Camden Town AND a fucking a Shelby!”  
“JOHN!” Ruthie squealed. “My hair!”   
Before John could release her, he felt an object hit his knee.   
“NO!” Little Alfie yelled angrily. “No hurt Mummy!”   
John looked down to see his nephew’s arm reared back with a spoon in his fist, ready to strike again. Before the spoon could collide with John’s knee once more, Ruthie snatched it from his hand.   
“I’m not hurt, Alfie.” Ruthie said as she picked up her son. “Uncle John was only having a laugh.”  
Alfie wrapped his arm around his mother’s neck lovingly before his eyes squinted at John in a way that was so reminiscent of his father, Ruthie couldn’t help but stifle a smile.   
“What’s going on in here?” Alfie asked as he and Tommy re-entered the room, no hostility found in his voice.   
“Alfie protect mummy!” Little Alfie said, his voice ringing with pride.   
“Did you?” Alfie asked his son.  
“He tried to stab John with a spoon.” Ruthie explained.  
“That’s my boy!” Alfie said as he scooped his son from Ruthie’s arms. “We must always protect your mummy and little sister.” Alfie explained to his son, who nodded vehemently before looking at John and squinting his eyes again.  
“My sweet boy is doomed.” Ruthie joked as she watched him with his father.   
___________________________  
“Oh, Fuck!” Ruthie moaned as she slammed her hand against the wall above her husbands’ head. “Alfie… Alfie!” She cried out as her back arched in pleasure.   
Feeling her tighten around him, Alfie couldn’t hold back. He exploded inside her, his body shuddering while he gave her everything he had.   
“Fuck.” Alfie said as he attempted to catch his breath. “You go at me like that again and you’ll end up pregnant with our third kid.”  
Ruthie chuckled before she kissed her husband and got off him, laying on the bed her legs and body spent.  
“What were you discussing in Tommy’s office today?”  
“You know Tommy. Always has a new fucking plan. He will never have enough.” Alfie answered with a shake of his head.  
“Do you have enough?” Ruthie asked teasingly.  
Alfie turned his head to look at his wife, a softness in his eyes. He cupped her face, running his thumb gently across her cheek. “I have everything I’ve ever needed, right here in this house.”  
Ruthie’s eyes lit up at his words and she kissed him before the two fell asleep in each other’s arms.   
_____________________________________  
The following Monday, Edna brought Ruthie the post.   
“Will Mr. Solomons be out for breakfast, Madam?” Edna asked.  
“No. Alfie has already gone to do business.” Ruthie replied absent mindedly as she plucked out an envelope with her name on it.   
Using the letter opener, she tore through the ivory envelope and pulled out a folded sheet of paper.

Ruthie,

Though it has only been a short time since I have seen you, I feel your absence in my heart. I miss seeing your smile and soaking up the sounds of your laugh. The smell of you still lingers on my pillow, causing your presence to cloud my dreams. I cannot wait until we are able to be together again. 

Yours forever,  
S

“What the fuck?” Ruthie exclaimed before she flipped the envelope over to read the return address, but not finding one.   
Ruthie’s mind raced. Who would be writing her letters like this? She hadn’t slept in another man’s bed since well before her marriage. She would never betray her marriage. Alfie is the only man she has ever and will ever love. Her eyes went wide, Alfie…. He will go mad if he sees this letter.   
“Edna.” Ruthie called. “I want you to bring any more envelopes that look like this to me straight away from now on.” She said as she held up the envelop for the maid to see.   
“Yes, ma’am.”  
Ruthie stood and walked to the fireplace, looking over the letter one last time, her eyes stopping on the signature. 

Yours forever,  
S

Her mind instantly went to Simon, but he was dead…. Wasn’t he? “No. He is dead. Alfie killed him.” Ruthie whispered to herself before throwing the letter in the fire and watching it turn to ash.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruthie sat on the sofa holding Little Alfie’s night shirt in her hands. She was supposed to be sewing closed the large hole he and his father had managed to rip in it while they pretended to wrestle in the sitting room floor the night before, but her mind was too distracted. It made her uneasy that someone would send her a letter insinuating that she had stepped out on her husband. Was it intended for her to receive or was it for Alfie to find instead? Ruthie knew Alfie would never believe she would sleep with another man, but she didn’t want a letter like that to cause even the slightest doubt of her love for him. And then there was the subject of S. Who was it?   
“Ruth?” Alfie said, dragging her attention to him as he sat in his chair with his paper across from her.   
“Hm?” She responded, shaking her thoughts away.  
“You alright?” He asked, his eyebrows cinching together.   
“Yeah, um. I’ve just had a lot on my mind today.” She gave a small smile, and he raised his eyebrows at her, silently telling her to continue. “You-um, what did you do with Simon’s body? After you….” She trailed off.   
Alfie folded his paper and leaned forward; his eyes full of alarm. “Your bothers took care of it. Why?”  
She stared at her husband, an internal battle waging between her heart and her mind. Her heart said to tell him about the letter, but her mind told her to forget about it. She’d burned the letter. She hadn’t actually had sex with anyone else. Their lives were so peaceful now, she didn’t want that to change.   
“I had a dream.” She lied, deciding she would deal with the situation on her own. Perhaps this was a one-time thing. Maybe there would be no more letters.  
“A dream? You want to talk about it?”   
“No, not really. It’s stupid. I don’t know why I’m so focused on it.”  
“He’s gone, Ruthie. He’s not coming back.” Alfie said gently.   
Ruthie smiled at him. “Perhaps you should take my mind off of it.” She said with a raise of her eyebrow.  
“Now that I can most certainly do.” Alfie said as he walked over to grab her hips and pull her to lay.  
Afterward they lay on the floor in front of the sofa, Ruthie drawing lazy circles on Alfie’s chest.   
“I love you, Alfie.” She said as she tilted her head up to look into his eyes. “You know that, don’t you?”  
Concern crossed Alfie’s features before he said, “Yes, I know. Are you sure you’re alright?”  
“Yes. I just don’t want you to ever doubt that you possess my whole heart. You’re the reason I exist. To love you, to be loyal to you, to take care of you. All of it.”  
“And you do all of those things.” Alfie insisted, deciding she was simply craving reassurance. “You are the best wife and mother to ever walk this fucking planet.”  
He searched her eyes before she turned her head and laid her cheek on his chest.   
________________________________  
Three days had gone by since the initial letter and Ruthie had forgotten about it.   
“Alfie, don’t put flour on your sister’s head.” Ruthie chastised as she attempted to braid her challah.   
The two-year-old boy looked up at his mother, his hand hovering over his sister’s head.  
“Don’t. You. Dare.” Ruthie said before he opened his fist, releasing the contents onto Maggie’s head.  
Before Ruthie could punish him, Alfie walked into the kitchen.   
“What are you doing to my little angel?” He asked when he noticed his flour covered daughter.   
“Ask your son.”   
Alfie gave his son a stern look and Little Alfie smiled wide, causing his father to laugh.   
“He’s hopeless.” Alfie said as he kissed Ruthie, who rolled her eyes.  
When the post came that afternoon, Edna approached Ruthie with another envelope. Ruthie’s stomach dropped as she held it and when Edna left the room, she tore it open. 

Ruthie,

You looked so beautiful today. Every time I look at my bed, I see your beautiful hair splayed across the sheets. I can’t wait to see you again. I don’t know when, but soon, I hope. 

Thinking of your always,  
S

Ruthie wanted to vomit. Who was this? Immediately she stood and stormed to the fire, throwing it in as she had the last one.   
That evening, Alfie noticed his wife’s distance once more. Walking into the nursery, he found Ruthie rocking their daughter, Maggie latched on drinking from her mother.   
“We should have another.” Alfie suggested with a nod to their baby.  
“Many more.” Ruthie answered with a smile at him.   
The couple looked at the small bed opposite the crib to their sleeping son, his mouth open and loud snores protruding from his small body.  
Ruthie pulled her daughter away and covered her breast before moving to put Maggie in her crib.   
“They are perfect, aren’t they?” Ruthie said with pride.   
“Yeah. You realize they are going to be just like us, right? She will be sweet but stubborn and well, he’ll be brutal, and women will fall all over him.”  
Ruthie laughed. “You are too much Mr. Solomons.”  
“Is that so?” Alfie replied as he kissed her neck. “What’s say we start for that next one, mm?”   
Ruthie pushed her bum back to rub against his groin, causing Alfie to growl in her ear.  
“You know I’m not likely to get pregnant while I am still feeding her.” Ruthie pointed out.   
“Is that a challenge?”   
“Absolutely.”  
________________________________  
Over the next three weeks, more letters had come, and Ruthie had burned them all. She felt on edge with each one as the sender continued to profess his or her love for Ruthie. On Thursday of the third week of letters, Ruthie was watching the letter turn to ash. She hadn’t noticed the door opening but jumped as it closed.   
She turned with wide eyes to see her husband shaking his head at her. “Always so fucking jumpy.”  
“I’m not jumpy.” She argued.  
“Fine, twitchy.”  
“I’m not twitchy either.”  
“What has you so worked up?”   
“I’m not.”  
“Don’t fucking lie to me.” Alfie said, a sternness to his voice Ruthie wasn’t used to. “You have been irritable with the children and distracted for weeks. What the fuck is going on?”  
“Nothing.” Ruthie insisted.   
“Are you pregnant?”   
“What? No.”  
Alfie exhaled a loud sigh and looked away.  
“So now you are angry that I’m not pregnant? I told you the chances of me getting pregnant again while I am still feeding Mag-“  
“I’m not fucking angry that you’re not pregnant. I am trying to find out what has you so worked up and anxious. And don’t lie to me and tell me it’s fucking nothing. Is it about that dream?”  
“What dream?”   
“The dream about Simon?”  
“Oh.” Ruthie said, remembering that she had lied to him before. “Yes?”  
Alfie inclined his head to her. “Was that a question or a fucking answer?”   
Ruthie stared at him, her heart racing. She could feel the emotions building in her throat but instead of telling him the truth she shook her head. “I don’t have time for this. I’m taking a bath and going to bed.” She said before she walked away.   
Ruthie sat in the warm water, her stomach in knots. She felt it when she went to the market, the eyes on her. She knew from the last letter that this person was watching her. The way the author discussed the way her dress fit and her legs. She had vomited after that letter.   
“I just need to know that you are alright.” Alfie said as she walked into the room with only a towel wrapped around her and sat on the edge of the bed.  
Ruthie dropped her head into her hands and sighed. “I’m fine, Alfie.”  
“Would you tell me if you weren’t?” Alfie grumbled under his breath.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“It means you’re a fucking Shelby. You lot are as stubborn as fucking mules. Which is exactly where our children get it from.”  
At that comment, Ruthie burst into laughter. “You think they get it from MY family? Have you met you? You are the most stubborn man on this planet. And your son is exactly like you!”  
Alfie rolled his eyes but didn’t argue.  
“Look, I’m sorry. I have been a very difficult person these last few weeks.” Tell him! Her inner voice yelled.   
Pushing her conscience aside, she stood and gave her husband a sultry look before she dropped her towel to pool at her feet. “Let me make it up to you.”  
Alfie’s eyebrow perked up as she dropped to her knees in front of him and licked her lips. She stared up at him through her lashes as she unbuttoned his trousers and brought him out. Alfie closed his eyes as she gave one long, slow lick from his base to his tip before she devoured him. She moaned around him as she swallowed him down her throat and he groaned. Alfie loved his wife and her mouth, which she used to her advantage at every open opportunity. She continued relentlessly, moaning and slurping around him. He tried to move back but she pulled his hips closer.  
“Oh, no you don’t!” Alfie growled before grabbing her hair and pulling himself out of her mouth. “We are having another fucking baby if I have to shoot inside you every fucking day.”  
Ruthie laughed as she stood and wrapped her arms around his neck, followed by her legs around his waist. He dropped them on the bed and pushed inside her. He thrust inside her over and over, hitting the spot he knew would make her fall apart. She moaned in pleasure and her buildup began.   
“Come for me, Ruthie.” He said in her ear.  
“Make me, Alfie.” She challenged and Alfie chuckled.  
“Yeah, I’m the one that’s stubborn.” He replied as he moved his hand in between them, finding her clit.   
“OH!” Ruthie said as she almost instantly convulsed around him, setting off his orgasm to meet hers.   
“Alfie…” She mumbled as she began to drift off to sleep.  
“Hmm?” Alfie responded as he watched his wife’s eyebrows furrow slightly in the glow of the fire.  
“Don’t ever leave me.” She said, barely audible as her dreams swept her away.  
This statement worried Alfie. Things between the two of them were wonderful until recently and she had become distant. So why would she be worried that he would leave her? Deciding he would question her tomorrow, Alfie fell asleep.  
____________________________________  
Ruthie awoke with a start, her heart racing. Her husband’s light snores and the crackling of the fire were the only things breaking through the quiet. Still, something was wrong, she could feel it. She felt exposed somehow. She leaned up, covering herself with the blanket until she found Alfie’s shirt and pulled it on. She quietly left the room, walking to the nursery to check on her children. Finding them peacefully asleep, she walked back into her bedroom and toward the window to close the drapes. Grabbing each side, she began to quietly pull them together when she glanced outside and gasped in horror. Someone was watching her on the rooftop across street. There was no face that she could see, only the dark silhouette of a man.  
“Alfie! Alfie!” She said as she turned to shake her husband awake.  
“What? What is it?” he said groggily.   
“Someone’s watching!” She panicked.  
“What?” Alfie asked, his mind clearing.  
“Across the street, there’s a man!” She said as he grabbed his gun off the side table and went toward the window to look.  
“Where?”   
“Right there-“ She said as she pointed but the silhouette was gone. “Um- He- He was just there, watching us through the window.”  
“There’s no one there, Ruthie.”  
“But-But he was, I saw him!”  
“It’s the middle of the night, love. You’re tired. Maybe it was a dream.”  
“It wasn’t a dream!” She insisted.  
Alfie studied her. “Alright. Well, they’re not there now. Let’s just go back to bed. Mm?”  
Ruthie nodded and Alfie put his hands on her upper arms.   
“Ruthie, it’s alright. You’re safe. The children are safe.” He pulled her close, trying to comfort her shaking body.  
Ruthie allowed him to lead her to the bed and he wrapped his arms around her soothingly, but he was wrong. Whoever was watching through their window was the same person that was sending her letters. She could feel it in her bones. And they were most certainly NOT safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfie woke the next morning before Ruthie and got out of bed, careful not to wake her. He knew she had stayed up worrying after her scare the night before because he could feel her body shaking until about an hour before he needed to be up. Must have been some dream. He thought in sympathy before readying himself for the day and heading to his bakery.   
By the time Ruthie woke, the sun had risen into the sky. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and moved toward the dining room.  
“Would you like some tea?” Edna asked and Ruthie nodded.  
“How long have the children been awake?” Ruthie asked, finding them playing in the floor of the sitting room.  
“Mr. Solomons was up with them when I arrived this morning. Said you weren’t feeling well and to let you rest.” Edna replied as she sat the tea tray down on the table. “You had some post.” Edna said as she withdrew an envelope from her pocket and Ruthie’s teacup froze midair.   
Ruthie’s hands began to shake and as she attempted to put her teacup on its saucer causing her to drop it. Glass and tea went everywhere.   
“Fuck!” Ruthie cursed before she ran her hands through her hair. “I’m sorry, Edna.”  
“It’s alright. We will get it cleaned up. Are you alright?” Their ever-loyal maid asked.  
“Yes, I’m fine. You’ll want to get a rag.” Ruthie said, trying to gain her composure.  
Edna nodded and walked away to get what she needed to clean the mess. While she was away, Ruthie tore open the envelope and began to read quickly.

My Dearest Love,  
It pains me to see you with him. I know he doesn’t please you, not truly. Only I can do that and its so cruel to allow you to lead him to believe he can give you things only I can. I know I haven’t been able to be there as much as either of us would like, but I promise to change that. I will come for you this afternoon so please be ready to leave when I get there. We will go far away from here and be happy. Just the two of us. Then I won’t have to watch you sleep through your window. Instead, you will be in bed next to me, where you belong. 

See you soon,  
S.

Ruthie’s hand covered her mouth and her stomach rolled. She felt the bile coming up her throat and ran towards the bathroom, falling to her knees in front of the toilet, the letter still in her hand.   
“Mummy?” She heard a little voice say behind her.   
Turning her head, she saw her son looking at her with concern. Clearing her throat, she said, “Oh, my darling.” And held out her hand for Little Alfie and he walked to her. “Mummy is alright.” She reassured.   
He looked at her, with his large blue eyes and a face just like his fathers. He could sense something was wrong, but his little two-year-old mouth couldn’t form words to express how he felt so he simply laid his head on her chest and patted his small hand over her heart. Ruthie released a muffled sob as she tried to remain calm. Whoever this person was, he was coming to her home that afternoon. Obviously, she wasn’t going with him, but how would he take that? Whoever-he-was clearly was mad. Her children would be in danger if they were home. Hearing heeled footsteps coming toward the bathroom, Ruthie quickly stuffed the letter under a stack of towels on the rack and stood with Alfie in her arms.   
“Is everything alright ma’am?” Edna asked.  
“Yes. Um, however, I want you to take the children to Ada’s house for the afternoon and stay with them in case they need anything.”  
“Ma-am?”  
“You heard me. I will call and let her know you are coming. I would like the house to me and Alfie this afternoon.”   
Edna stared at her unsure.   
“The truth is, Alfie and I are trying for another child and I would like to have the afternoon to just the two of us.” Deciding to lie, not wanting the maid to worry.  
Edna smiled an understanding smile and nodded, though she seemed hesitant, before turning to gather a bag of things for the children.   
_____________________________________  
Ruthie had called Ada and told her the same lie she had told Edna. Ada was all too happy to have the children there with her but insisted Ruthie give Edna the afternoon off. Ruthie rolled her eyes and agreed, giving Edna the good news. Ruthie knelt down onto her knees and fixed Little Alfie’s collar before giving him a kiss and pulling him close to her.   
“I love you, my darling. You be good, alright?”   
Then she stood and gave Maggie a kiss on the cheek and put her forehead to her daughter’s and whispered, “I love you, my little lamb.” Before she watched Edna walk out the door.   
As soon as they had left, Ruthie rushed to the bakery.   
“Where is Alfie?” She asked urgently.   
“Had business across town.” Benjamin, one of the older men responded.   
“Across town? Where? When will he be back?”   
“Not sure. Said this afternoon sometime. Maybe evening?” Benjamin shrugged.  
Ruthie was beginning to panic. Alfie was across town? She needed him! Her heart raced with her worried thoughts.   
“Is everything, alright?” Benjamin asked, seeing her state.  
“Have someone go find him and tell him to come home.”  
“I’m not sure where he is.”   
“THEN FIND HIM!” Ruthie ordered. “Or so help me I will tell him YOU refused to do as you were told!”   
Benjamin clenched his jaw but nodded and walked away to follow his orders.   
Ruthie paced in front of the clock, watching every second pass in agony as she waited for Alfie to return so she could tell him everything. He will be cross with her for lying, but she didn’t care. She thought she was doing the right thing for her family and their happiness. She thought the letters would stop. She moved a hand to her mouth as tears flooded down her face. “I thought they would stop.” She whispered in anger at herself.   
“Thought what would stop?” She heard the icy voice of her nightmares ask and her body trembled more violently than it had before as she turned to look at the silhouette in the door.  
___________________________  
“Alfie, Ruthie is asking for you.” Alfie had just walked back into the bakery and was pouring himself a glass of whiskey.   
“She seemed upset, sir.” Benjamin added. “Told me to find you so I think it was urgent.”  
“When was this?” Alfie asked.  
“An hour ago.”  
“Why didn’t you find me then?”  
“Didn’t know where you went sir. Knew you would be back soon.” He shrugged  
Alfie clenched his jaw and stared at the older man until the man looked away in submission.   
“Next time, when she gives you an order.. You fucking do it.” Alfie said, giving the man one last look before turning toward the exit.   
____________________________  
Alfie opened the door and stared at the entryway.   
“Ruthie?” He called but there was no answer. “Ruth? Everything alright?” He continued to call as he walked deeper into his house. He walked into his room, finding it empty, then proceeded to the nursery and the kitchen. All rooms were empty, and the place was quiet.   
He shrugged, deciding his wife had calmed down and the two women had taken the kids into town for something and began toward the door. Glancing at the mantle before he left, he noticed an envelope with his name on it. Seeing his wife’s handwriting, he opened the envelope and pulled out a folded letter.

Alfie,

I am in love with another and have left to be with him. Don’t come looking for me, our marriage is over. 

Ruthie


	4. Chapter 4

Ruthie’s eyes were wide as she stared at the monster in front of her. One of his eyes was half closed and the bone around it misshapen, his jaw and nose were crooked, and he leaned over slightly as if his ribs were damaged.   
“No.” Ruthie finally managed. “You’re supposed to be dead.”  
“Is that what he told you?” Simon laughed. “Ruthie, I’ve been alive and waiting for you this whole time. Now come, we don’t have much time.”  
Ruthie shook her head. “I’m not going anywhere with you. You are mad!”   
He blinked repeatedly, “My sweet, sweet Ruthie. I am only mad with love for you.” Holding out his hand he added, “Now let’s leave.”  
Her mind raced before looking at the clock. She just needed to waste enough time for Alfie to come home. She knew where all of Alfie’s guns were hidden and decided quickly what she would do.  
“Alright, let me just get my bag.” She said as she slowly walked toward the sofa, never taking her eyes from the man that stared back.  
She leaned over as if to grab the bag from the coffee table, then quickly went toward the side table that housed one of Alfie’s revolvers under it. Ruthie’s foot slipped on the edge of the rug, flipping it up and landing her just short of her destination. By the time she reached under the side table for the gun, Simon was there grabbing her by the nape of her neck, a move that took Ruthie back to the first time he had assaulted her in Alperstien’s Bakery. Like before, he slammed her head against the edge of the table and her arm went limp as dark spots invaded her vision.   
“What’s under here?” Simon asked as he followed her motions. “A gun?” He gave an unbelieving, mad chuckle. “Were you going to shoot me, Ruthie?”  
Ruthie looked up at him, her consciousness coming back to her. “You shot me.” She pointed out in defiance.   
His eyes flickered to where the bullet had hit above her right kidney and he moved his hand to touch the scar that lay under the fabric of her dress. Ruthie shuddered in disgust at the thought of him touching her and his eyes returned to hers.   
“I am so sorry. That bullet was never meant for you.” He said, his eyes filling with an emotion she was sure was intended as remorse, but failing miserably.   
“No. Just the man I love.”   
“DON’T say that! You don’t love him! It’s you and me! It was always you and me and it will always BE you and me!” Simon said as he put his fists beside his head, one holding the revolver she had attempted, covering his ears in anguish.   
Ruthie took the opportunity to sit up slowly, her head still spinning.   
“SAY IT!” He yelled.  
Ruthie stared at him in disgust. “You are fucking mental. I will NEVER love you! I HATE YOU! And I will until my last breath. You are a PIG!”  
At that insult, Simon’s eyes flared red in anger and he took hold of her hair and dragged her to the coffee table, ripping the hair from her scalp. Ruthie screamed in pain and then felt the cool metal of the gun barrel against her temple.   
“You will love me.” Simon said calmly. “I will make sure of it. Now,” He paused as he moved a sheet of paper and a pen in front of her. “We are going to write a letter and then we are going to leave.”  
“And if I refuse? You’ll kill me, Simon?” She asked, looking up at him.  
“How are the children?” Simon asked with a twisted twitch of his lip.  
“Leave my children out of this!”   
“Write the letter, Ruthie.” He ordered again and Ruthie reluctantly lifted the pen.   
When she had written what he had instructed, she shook her head.   
“What’s your plan Simon? If you think I am going to walk out the door with you and not be noticed, you clearly don’t understand my role in Camden Town.”  
“You’re not.” He smirked.  
“Not what?”  
“Walking out the door.” He said before her world went black.  
________________________________________  
Alfie stared at the letter in his hands for what felt like hours. She had left him? No, Ruthie wouldn’t leave him! But he knew her handwriting. Her signature on the sheet was the same signature that was inked on the inside of his middle finger. Immediately he went to the nursery and noticed Little Alfie’s favorite truck and Maggie’s blanket were gone. She had taken his kid’s and ran? With some other fucking man? No! No! Not his wife, not Ruthie! Walking into his room he noticed the large chest that sat at the foot of his bed was gone, the blankets that used to lay inside now strewn across the bed.   
“Holy fuck.” Alfie said under his breath. She had really left him.  
__________________________________  
Alfie sat in his chair running through conversations in his head. They wanted another child, actively trying to have another. This didn’t make sense. Surely Tommy would have- Alfie stood and stalked toward the telephone. Tommy will at least know where she is, he decided. As he began to lift the receiver, he heard the loud desperate cries of his children getting louder as they approached the door and his heart leaped into his throat. She didn’t leave. He swung it open quickly and found Ada holding a frantic, red faced, tearstained baby girl in her arms and Little Alfie covering his ears beside her leg.  
“I thought you would have come for them by now. Where is Ruthie? Maggie is all out of sorts. Poor dear just wants some of her mother’s milk, I think.” Ada said as she stepped inside. “What?” She asked as she saw the confused look on Alfie’s face.  
“Why do you have my children?” He asked as he reached for his crying daughter.  
“What? They’ve been with me since early afternoon. Ruthie said-“ Ada looked around. “Where is Ruthie?”  
Alfie looked outside and shut the door before turning back to his sister-in-law. “I don’t know.” He said before he began to try and soothe his daughter, bouncing her up and down and patting her back like he had seen Ruthie do countless times.   
“What do you mean you ‘don’t know’?” Ada pressed.   
“I came home, and she was gone. All I found was this letter.” He said as he motioned to the letter on the coffee table.  
Ada lifted the letter and read it quickly before looking at him in confusion. “She left?”  
Alfie looked at his distressed daughter and watched large tears fall from her beautiful blue eyes and he shook his head. “No. She loves her children more than life, she wouldn’t do this to them.”  
Ada looked pitifully at her niece and began to take off her coat. “Do you have any milk?”   
“Goats milk, in the kitchen.” Alfie nodded toward the other room as he reached into the bag of his children’s belongings Ada had brought back, pulling out his daughter’s blanket and wrapping it around her.   
Ada immediately went toward the kitchen to warm some milk for Maggie.   
“Mummy.” Little Alfie said as he looked around. “Mummy.”   
“She’s not here, son.” Alfie told his oldest, who began walking toward the bathroom.  
“Mummy.” He continued to say and Alfie’s head bowed, his jaw clenched as his daughter’s voice began to crack hoarsely in her cries.  
Hearing his children’s misery caused a lump to form in his throat and he squeezed Maggie tighter to him.   
“Alfie, she isn’t here.” Alfie said as he went after his son who had entered the bathroom and he stopped when he saw his son pushing at the towels on the rack, saying “mummy”.  
He saw the corner of something white poking out between two towels. Alfie bent and grabbed the white corner and pulled, revealing a crumpled sheet of paper and he read.  
…watching you through your window….  
I’m coming for you this afternoon…  
S.  
“Holy fuckin hell…” Alfie said to himself.   
“Here we are.” Ada said as she followed her nieces cries with a warm bottle. “It’s not the same, but it will have to do.”  
Alfie let Ada take his daughter and give her a bottle. “What’s that?” Ada asked, motioning to the letter.  
“It wasn’t a dream.” He said to himself.   
“What wasn’t?”   
“Fuck… FUCK!” Alfie said as his anger grew until he punched the door and walked quickly to his telephone to call Tommy.   
“Yeah?” Tommy answered.  
“Get your fucking family here, now!” Alfie barked before slamming his receiver down without waiting for a response.   
“What is happening?” Ada asked as Alfie grabbed his gun and put it in the back of his trousers and went toward the door.  
“Stay with the children.” Alfie growled before he closed the door behind him and trotted across the street.  
Alfie readied his gun, not sure what he would find when he entered what was supposed to be an empty building. He pulled at the door which opened with a creak. Night had fallen which cast the entire building in darkness. The wood floor groaned under each step he took.  
“Ruthie?” Alfie called but was answered with silence.   
He searched the entire building, leaving no room unentered and finally made his way to the roof. Alfie looked toward his house and stared into his bedroom window, seeing his bed alight in the glow of the moon. Cursing himself, he went back inside to do another sweep of the empty building, finding nothing.  
___________________________________________  
Ruthie regained consciousness; her body forced into a tight ball. Opening her eyes, she blinked repeatedly. Everything was still black, and she realized she was entrapped in something. Her mind immediately went to one of Alfie’s barrels that he threatened to put people inside.   
“Hello? Is anybody there?” She yelled in panic as she pushed on the sides of her prison. “Can anyone here me? Hello?”  
Relief passed over her briefly as she heard footsteps coming toward her but vanished when she heard Simon’s muffled voice. “Don’t worry. I am going to let you out when I am finished.”  
“Finished with what?”  
Simon didn’t answer as he walked away, and Ruthie could hear chains.   
“Simon! Let me out! I can’t breathe!” She panicked.   
“Be patient my dear.” He cooed.  
“I’m not your fucking dear! Let get me the fuck out of here!” She blurted, shifting her weight until her container flipped onto its side.  
“Now, Ruthie. If this is going to work you’re going to have to learn to control your temper.”  
Ruthie closed her eyes, attempting to reign in her anxiety. She had to think, to come up with a plan.  
“I-I’m sorry, Simon. Will you please let me out?” She said calmly.  
To her surprise, Simon walked toward her and began to open her cage, which she realized was the trunk from her bedroom. Ruthie rushed to her feet and began toward the stairs directly in front of her, but Simon grabbed her around the waist and drug her to the wall before slapping a thick iron cuff around her wrist. Ruthie yelled and screamed while flailing her arms and legs, trying anything to make him lose his grip on her or for someone to hopefully hear. When he had successfully applied the other cuff, Ruthie pulled but was stuck to the wall, her hands tight above her head. She glared at him and was readying to speak when she heard a familiar cry.   
“Maggie?” Ruthie whispered under her breath.   
There was a small window, barely noticeable from the outside, that Ruthie could see the night glow from. She could see a brick wall opposite the small window but nothing more. The child’s cries rang through the night and Ruthie’s heart broke.   
“Simon, that’s my daughter. Please, she needs me!” She begged.  
Simon went to the window and looked out. “No, she doesn’t.” he said coldly.  
“Yes, she does. She’s still on the tit. She needs me, please! Let me go to my daughter, Simon!” She pleaded.  
At her last sentence, Simon’s eyes turned to her. “You don’t have a daughter. Not anymore. You left them behind when you came with me.” He said as he stalked toward her and kneeled, his crooked jaw inches from her face. “I will give you one though. We can have all the children you want.”  
Simon’s hands groped her breast roughly, his lips close to her neck as she turned her head away from him.   
“Don’t touch me!”   
Simon grabbed her jaw, forcing her to face him. “You are mine! Mine! And I will touch you however and whenever I want! We are meant to be and you are going to give me children!”   
“I pray my womb dries up, so I don’t have to look at your disgusting spawn!” she said between clenched teeth before she spit in his face.  
Simon drew his hand back and slapped her, a loud clap echoing against the stone walls. Before he could advance on her again, the sound of a door slamming drew their attention. Simon barely had time to look out the mini-window before he ran to Ruthie, withdrawing a rag from his pocket and stuffing it in her mouth. He kept his hand covering her lips so she couldn’t attempt to spit out the rag and his eyes stared at the ceiling.   
“Ruthie?” She heard Alfie call above her.   
She screamed as loud as she could, her face going red but there was no sound getting past he rag and Simon’s hand. She tried again and again to call for her husband who searched the building, but his world was quiet. Her eyes darted to the staircase, knowing he would come into the basement and find them.   
Simon began to chuckle. “I thought this might happen. Which is why he won’t see the door leading down here.”   
Ruthie looked at him with panicked eyes. “According to Mr. Solomons logic. There is no basement in this building.” he smiled menacingly.   
Ruthie shook her head and began to frantically scream for Alfie, tears sweeping down her face. When she heard the door above her close and his saving footsteps cease, Ruthie sobbed.


	5. Chapter 5

When Alfie returned home, Ada was attempting to put the children down for the night. When she finally succeeded, she reentered the sitting room where Alfie was pacing.  
“What is going on?” Ada asked.  
“I’ve called Edna, she’s on her way.” Alfie responded distantly, his mind racing before he stopped mid-stride, staring at the corner of the area rug.   
His brow furrowed as he kneeled to straighten it.  
“I’m not talking about the children, I’m talking about my sister. Where is she?”  
Alfie ignored her as his eyes searched the area around the rug, finding a small wad of long hair that he knew belonged to his wife. He held the strands of hair in his fingers absentmindedly, looking for any other detail. When his eyes landed on the side table, he squinted. A small smear of blood lay on the corner and he quickly reached under the table for his gun. Missing.  
“Alfie?” Ada pressed.   
“I don’t- I don’t fucking know.” He released a frustrated breath. “She-“  
He stopped when he heard the knock on the door. Without waiting for him to answer, Tommy, Arthur, John, Michael, Finn, and Polly Shelby walked in.   
“Well Alfie, we’re here.” Tommy pointed out. “What’s going on?”   
“When was the last you heard from Ruthie?” Alfie asked without skipping a beat.  
Tommy gave a small shake of his head as he thought. “Last time week.”  
“What’s going on? Where is she?” Polly asked, looking around the room.  
“I had business across town. Came back and was told to come here. I did and I found this letter waiting on me in an empty house.” Alfie handed Tommy the letter Ruthie had written.   
Tommy looked up in confusion as he passed it to Polly who shared it with John and Arthur. Tommy and Alfie stared at each other, both knowing that Ruthie wouldn’t have up and left.   
“Then, Ada brought the kids home and Alfie found this.” Alfie shared the other letter.   
“Who’s ‘S’?” Tommy asked.  
“I don’t know. But I have an idea.” Alfie paused, again speaking silently to Tommy. “ She asked me a month ago what we did with Simon’s body. I told her you lot took care of it and when I questioned her about it she said she just had a dream, but had started acting odd after. Last night she woke me up panicking that someone was watching from across the street. Then all this.” Alfie ran a hand over his beard in frustration. “I thought she was just having another nightmare.” He shook his head. “My gun is missing.” Alfie said pointing to the table. “And the fucking rug was out of sorts, there was also a spot of blood, I think there was a struggle.”  
“Ada when did the children come to you?” Tommy asked.   
“Around midday. She called asking if the children and Edna could come because she wanted the house to just the two of you because you were wanting another baby and a free afternoon.”  
“She wanted the children out of the house. She knew someone was coming and she wanted them safe.” Tommy deducted.  
“Why not just tell the fucking truth?” John asked.  
“She came to the bakery after taking the kids to Ada. And I wasn’t fucking there.” Alfie hated himself at that moment more than he ever had. His wife, the love of his life, the mother of his children was missing and it was because he wasn’t there when she came to him.   
“It’s not your fault Alfie. John is right. This letter,” Tommy said as he held it up. “it doesn’t sound like it’s the first. And if it was, she still knew something was wrong. You said she had been acting odd?” Alfie nodded. “She should have come to you sooner. Or me or anyone.”  
“I didn’t believe her last night. If I had known someone was watching, if I had BELIEVED her…” Alfie sat and clenched his jaw, burying his head in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. “I never would have fucking left the house.”  
“So, what’s our plan?” Polly asked, stepping in. “Feeling sorry for ourselves isn’t going to bring her back. Who is ‘S’?”  
“Well, Ruthie thought it was Simon but he’s ash.” Tommy thought out loud.  
“Uh, Tom.” Arthur cleared his throat.   
Tommy looked at his brothers and clenched his jaw as Alfie’s head slowly rose and turned to the men, a glare so deadly it could have killed them instantly. Arthur looked down before looking up guiltily at his brother and John looked up at the ceiling, chewing on the inside of his cheek.  
“We, uh, we may not have told you the full story about that night.” Arthur continued.   
Tommy straightened himself and squeezed his eyebrows together, knowing this was not going to end well.   
“Go on.” Tommy said.   
“We dumped his body on the floor in the forest next to your house and when we finally gathered enough wood, we, uh… We couldn’t find him.”  
“You fucking what?” Tommy pressed, the vein in his temple popping out.  
“We looked for it for hours. Figured a wild dog had gotten it or something. There was a lot going on with Ruthie in the hospital so we sort of…..” John added. “Didn’t mention it.”  
Tommy, clearly trying to control his temper, stared at his guilty brothers. Alfie, however, made no attempt to control his emotions and he sprang to his feet, charging at the men. Alfie wrapped his hand around John’s throat and shoved him against the wall.   
“You didn’t fucking mention it?” he growled as he squeezed his hand. “DIDN’T FUCKING MENTION IT?”  
It took Tommy, Arthur, and Michael to pull Alfie off of John, who coughed after being allowed to breathe again. Tommy stood between Alfie and John, a hand on Alfie’s chest to try and keep him calm. Alfie growled in anger and turned, running his hand through his hair before putting his hands under a console table and throwing it across the room.   
“If that FUCKER…” Alfie started but was too angry to finish his threat as he pointed at his brothers-in-law.  
“We don’t know that it’s him.” Tommy reasoned.   
“Why would he wait three years before coming back?” Polly asked, doubt echoing in her voice.   
“You said there was a man across the street?” Tommy asked.  
Alfie nodded, “Last night she said. I went over but it’s empty. There’s nothing there.”  
Footsteps rang outside before the door opened and Edna walked in.   
“Sorry, it took me so long sir. I-“  
“I don’t fucking care. What happened today?” Alfie interrupted.  
“Sorry?”   
“Ruthie gave you the afternoon off? Why what happened before that? I need every detail.”  
Edna blinked in confusion and looked around for her Female employer. “Um, I cleaned and watched after the children when you left sir. When Mrs. Solomons came in I fixed her some tea, gave her the post and then she dropped her cup so I went to gather a rag and when I came back she was vomiting at the toilet.” Alfie’s jaw clenched. “Then she said that she wanted the afternoon to the two of you.”  
“She dropped the cup? Why?” Alfie pressed.  
“I believe it had something to do with the post. She has been very, adamant about these letters she has been receiving.”  
“What letters? When?”   
“Gets a few a week. They always seem to upset her. She burns them after reading.”  
The memory of startling Ruthie when he came home played in his mind. Ruthie was in front of the fire.   
“I apologize, sir, for not telling you. I didn’t want to get involved in your married life.”  
Alfie shook his head distractedly. “Edna why don’t you take a holiday.”  
“Sir?”   
“Ruthie is gone. Missing. Take a holiday I will call you when you should come back.”  
“The children?” Edna inquired, worry etched in her voice and her face.  
Alfie exhaled before looking between Polly and Tommy. Polly nodded, “They will be taken care of.” She said to the maid.  
“Sir. I honestly-“ Edna started but Alfie interrupted.   
“It’s fine, Edna. Go. Leave town but stay aware of your surroundings.” Alfie dismissed before turning to Polly. “I need you to take the children. I’ll send some men with them for protection, but they can’t stay here. I don’t know how he got in or what that fucker is capable of. If he has Ruthie, he may try to take the children thinking it will- I don’t know...” he trailed off.  
Polly nodded and went to the nursery to pack for the children while Alfie called his men to order them to begin questioning everyone in Camden Town to see if they had seen or heard anything. When Polly reemerged holding a sleeping Maggie, Alfie nodded to two of his men.   
“No.” Polly said to the men and turned to Alfie. “You need all the men here to help search. We have men in Birmingham, they will be safe.”  
Alfie clenched his jaw and looked at his daughter and his sleeping son who was being carried by Finn when Tommy put a hand on Alfie’s shoulder. Alfie nodded and pulled out a wad of bills.   
“We don’t need your money.” Polly said imperialistically as she strode past Alfie, who rolled his eyes, toward the door with her lips pursed and her nose in the air.  
“Now what?” Tommy asked Alfie, knowing this was his territory and he was in control.   
“Now you all start knocking on doors and letting people know what will happen if they withhold information.” Alfie said as he grabbed his gold cane and walked out the door.   
_____________________________________________  
Ruthie had stopped crying and was now attempting to free herself from her cuffs. She pulled, trying to get her hand to squeeze through but it was no use. The base of her hands began to bleed before she gave up. Simon had told her he was leaving and would return when she had decided she was no longer trying to hide her love for him. Ruthie knew he hadn’t left the building, she could hear him walking above her and shot evil looks in his direction with every creak of the boards. Her hands hurt and throbbed from her effort and her mouth was dry from being stuffed with a cloth before he tied a knot in another and tied it around her face, preventing her from calling out. She looked around desperately as pressure in her lower abdomen turned to pain. She’d been here for hours and needed to relieve herself, but she was stuck. She danced from one foot to the other while squeezing her legs together.   
“Arthur!” She heard a familiar voice call in the distance. “Come look at this!”   
John! Ruthie pulls at her chains and attempts to scream but the cloths prevent the noise from escaping. She could hear crashing and knocking in the distance and began pulling frantically at her restraints.   
“JOHN!” She tried to yell but all that came out was a muffled squeak.   
She heard footsteps on the stairs leading into the basement and she gave allowed herself a brief moment of excitement before she saw her captor’s feet. She looked back toward the window and could see a pair of boots nearby. Glancing at Simon he held a finger to his lips, telling to be quiet. Immediately Ruthie began to scream in the hopes that one of her sounds would make it through the cloth but the commotion outside drowned any cry she made and the feet walked away.   
Ruthie fell to her knees as the clammer went on, growing farther from her. Defeat flooded her body and as tears drained down her face, she felt warm liquid run down her thighs, unable to stop herself. It was too much, not only had she been so close to rescue twice this evening, she had now urinated herself in front of Simon. He had watched her break.   
“Oh, Ruthie. Look what you’ve done.” Simon said as if he were speaking to a child.   
She sunk down to sit, her hands stretched high above her head and her dress growing damp. Alfie hadn’t heard her, her brothers had walked right past her. Now what?


	6. Chapter 6

It had now been thirty-six hours since Ruthie had been abducted and she sat against the wall in the basement that smelled like urine because of her. Her hands were still above her head and were numb along with her buttocks from having been in the same position for so long. She had dried blood on her wrists and forehead and her cheeks were sticky from the dried tears that had finally stopped the day before. Her mouth was dry, and her stomach cramped from hunger.   
“Ruthie?” She heard her husband say.  
“I’m here!” She called out.   
“I’m coming, where are you?” Alfie said, sounding almost as if he were in a tunnel.   
“In the basement!”   
She watched as a bright light shined from the top of the stairs and her beautiful husband ran down.   
“You found me!” She beamed.  
“’Course I did treacle, I always will.” Alfie said before ice cold water was thrown on her, pulling her from her dreams.  
“Good morning!” Simon said cheerfully. “Were you dreaming about me?” He asked as he kneeled down to be at eyelevel with her.  
Ruthie didn’t attempt to answer, her mouth was full of fabric anyways.   
“I’ve brought down a large tub this morning and filled it full of water for you to bathe. It’ll be cold, but you can blame that fucking man across the street.” He said, talking about Alfie. “He’s been watching the building so it’s hard for me to move around like I need, and I can’t start a fire.” He added, as if he were trying to make her life comfortable while she was chained to the wall.   
Simon grabbed a piece of twine from around his neck and lifted it to reveal the key to her cuffs.   
Ruthie perked up, despite her dehydration and lack of energy. Simon unlocked her right hand and her arm fell with a thud and then began to pulsate painfully as blood and feeling were returned.   
“I’m going to undo the other one, but you have to promise you will behave.” He said as he looked at her hopefully, his bad eye hidden behind its lid.  
Ruthie nodded furiously.  
“I miss that beautiful voice of yours.” Simon said as he ran a thumb along Ruthie’s jaw and she made a conscious effort not to cringe in case he got angry and decided not to undo her other cuff. Ever so slowly, Simon removed the cloth tied around her head and the knot in it from Ruthie’s mouth. The other, smaller rag that he had shoved in to muffle her screams was also removed. Ruthie’s mouth felt so dry, when she closed her mouth to relieve her jaw pain, she worried she wouldn’t be able to open it.   
“Tell me you love me; I need to hear it.” Simon implored.  
Ruthie’s mouth remained closed and her eyes looked up at her left hand, reminding him that he needed to unlock it.   
“Say it!” Simon growled.   
“Please.” Ruthie asked, her voice scratchy. “I hate that you have to see me like this. I just want to be clean.” She lied.  
Simon clenched his jaw and snarled his lip before he took a deep breath and reached to undo her other cuff. Her left arm fell as her other had and began to throb. She rubbed her wrists once she regained feeling and Simon reached out to her.   
“Let me help you up and out of that dress.” He said as he looked at her chest hungrily.   
Ruthie looked down and anger rose at the sight of her dress, stained from the inability to feed her child. Her emotions grew and Ruthie began to shake. Her daughter was suffering because of Simon. And poor Little Alfie, what was he going through? At least Alfie had seen through the letter she had left him. The only respite she could get from the situation was that he came to this empty building looking for her and he was watching for any sign of her. He knew she would never leave him, and that fact made every fiber of her being grow stronger, despite her situation.   
She accepted Simon’s help off the floor because her legs hadn’t moved in over a day, she wasn’t sure what they were capable of. Once she knew, she could escape. Her legs resisted her orders as she stood and took a step. The closer she got to the large metal tub, the easier it got. When they were close, Simon put his hand on her waist and Ruthie turned her head briefly to look at him with as much hate as could be displayed on a person’s face and pushed him. She turned toward the stairs and ran but in her weakened state, was too slow. Simon grabbed her wrist and she released the loudest scream for her husband that she could.   
Before she could finish yelling Alfie’s name, Simon picked her up and buried her head in the water. Ruthie struggled, what remained of her air escaping her as she fought to be free of his hold and the water that was flowing into her lungs. She scrambled and flailed her arms, her body desperate for air.  
Oh Fuck! This is it! This is how I’m going to die! She thought before she closed her eyes, her body too weak to go on fighting.  
_______________________________________________________  
Thirty-Six hours after his wife had gone missing, Alfie sat on the floor against the wall, staring at the building across the street. He wanted a light, or a shadow, or SOMETHING, ANYTHING to let him know where she was. At this point, he didn’t even care if Tommy found some mental gypsy witch, as long as it told him where she was. They had questioned everyone, breaking things and making threats. He even beat three random men because he couldn’t punch himself. It didn’t help. No one had seen her since she had returned home from looking for him. He ran through his theories of how she had left without anyone noticing and came up empty. Every table had been flipped and every piece of glass or porcelain in his home was broken from his rage.   
Not a soul saw her leave.. he thought about it over and over until finally he rose and began searching the house, looking under every bed and opening every cabinet.   
“What the fuck are you doing?” John asked.  
“No one saw her leave.” He answered.   
“So, what? You think she’s been hiding in the kitchen cupboard for two days?”   
Alfie shot John a look. “I don’t fucking know, do I? If I knew where the fuck she was, I would be there! And that FUCKER that you should have made sure was fucking dead would be a fucking pile of bones!”  
John didn’t say anything, knowing that Alfie and the rest of his family blamed him and Arthur for what happened. He didn’t condemn them for it, even he blamed himself. He’d hidden his tears, but they had flowed in guilt the night she went missing and their search and threats had brought nothing.  
“Alfie.” Tommy said, stepping in. “Why don’t you rest.”  
“What?” Alfie said, turning wide eyes toward Tommy. “You want me to fucking rest? While my WIFE is out there somewhere with a fucking mad- She’s probably in Sabini’s-“  
“Sabini hasn’t seen Simon since the day Ruthie was shot.” Tommy interjected.  
“Yeah, so he fucking says.” Alfie said running a hand through his hair. “I can’t fucking ‘REST’ knowing she is out there and that she needs me. I have to find her and-“  
“You’re not going to find her. Not like this.” Tommy said softly. “You need rest and a clear head.”  
Alfie looked Tommy in the eyes and Tommy could see the pain and emotion in his comrade’s dark blue eyes.   
“And how long after your wife died was it until you slept? Hmm?” Tommy didn’t answer and Alfie nodded. “And you at least knew she was fucking dead and not out there somewhere waiting on you to rescue her while some fucker did God knows what to her.” Tommy looked down, acknowledging Alfie’s truth. “And you expect me to fucking rest?” Alfie whispered before shaking his head at Tommy.   
“You could at least-.” Arthur started by Alfie interrupted him, pointing a finger in his direction.  
“You don’t get to fucking talk! You’re lucky I need every man possible to find her or you would be fucking dead at the bottom of the FUCKING CANAL!”   
“Yeah?” Arthur said, puffing his chest out.  
“YEAH!”   
“Enough!” Tommy said as he stepped between the men who were three seconds away from throwing punches. “This won’t help find her.” He pointed out and Alfie growled in frustration before walking toward his bedroom and slamming the door closed behind him.  
Alfie paced his bedroom floor a couple of times before he violently punched the wall, hearing his knuckles crack. He didn’t mind the pain though, in fact, he welcomed it. What pain has his wife experienced since he wasn’t there to protect her? A few broken knuckles was nothing compared to what he imagined her going through when he allowed himself to go there. Walking in the bathroom, he turned on the sink, splashing cold water on his face.   
“C’mon Ruth.” He said to the mirror. “Tell me where the fuck you are.”  
He had just grabbed a hand towel and began to pat his face dry when he heard it.   
“ALLFFI-“  
He dropped the towel and rushed to back to his bedroom to look out the window. It seemed quiet but for the normal hustle and bustle of the street and factories. He scanned the building across the street.   
“She’s there. She has to be fucking there!” He growled before rushing to the sitting room. “Grab your fucking guns!” He said as he rushed to the door.  
“What’s happened?” John asked as the men stood in alarm.  
“I heard her.” Alfie said as he exited his house.  
“You-?” Was all he heard before he was across the street.  
Alfie threw open the door to the empty building and stormed into the quiet. The three Shelby men and Michael came behind him, their guns drawn.   
“She’s here. Somewhere, she’s fucking here.” Alfie thought aloud.   
“Alfie-“ Tommy started but Alfie turned on his heels to face the Peaky Blinders leader.  
“I heard her. She’s fucking here. She yelled my fucking name and I’m not leaving until I fucking find her.” Alfie squinted his eyes at Tommy threateningly.   
The five men, searched the building, coming up empty again.   
“What now?” Tommy asked.   
“I’m not leaving until I find her.” Alfie said, looking around the large room suspiciously.   
Tommy nodded, understanding and lead his family out of the building.


	7. Chapter 7

Simon sat holding Ruthie’s wet and unconscious body while he listened to the stomps of the man he hated, leading the rest of her family through the building. He glared above him as if he could see Alfie’s angry face. Simon remained holding Ruthie, his hand over her mouth just in case, until the noise above him ceased and he heard the door to the building shut. He waited another minute or so before he gazed down at Ruthie’s sleeping face. Slowly, he removed his hand from her mouth and wiped the hair from her forehead before running his hand gently down her cheek. Unable to help himself, he leaned down, placing his lips on hers. He kissed her again, running his tongue along her lip before moving her head to the side and kissing her neck.   
Simon ran his hands up her body and grasped her breast, running his lips down her collarbone when Ruthie awoke.   
“What the fuck-?” Ruthie said as she pushed his mouth from her body.  
“It’s okay. It’s me.” Simon implored. “I promise, I can make you feel so good.” He said as he began to dip his head toward her again.  
“Get off me!” She shouted as she attempted to free herself from him.  
“Stop… Fucking.. moving!” Simon said as he tried to contain her in his arms before finally throwing a punch, hitting her in the jaw.   
Ruthie fell to the floor and Simon followed.   
“Be still!” he shouted.  
“I will NEVER let you touch me!” She growled back.   
“You are mine, now!” Simon argued, holding her wrists beside her head.  
“I will never be yours! My body, my heart, my everything belongs to my husband!”   
“He could never make you feel what I can.”   
“You are nothing but a sick fuck-“ Simon’s fist rained down, hitting Ruthie on the nose which cracked and blood began pouring immediately.   
“Now look at what you’ve done!” He complained before grabbing her by her hair and dragging her to the wall where he chained her wrist and gagged her to prevent her from shouting.  
Frustrated, Simon walked toward the stairs and removed the fake floor above it to exit. He hadn’t made it three steps when a voice rang out from the shadows.   
“Hello, Simon.” Alfie’s gravely voice echoed through the empty room.  
___________________________________  
Alfie stood quietly waiting for Simon or Ruthie to say or do something to point him in the right direction. He knew his brothers-in-law thought he was mad, but he had to trust his instincts. His whole body knew she was there somewhere or at least passing through occasionally. He had opened a window which Tommy had instructed one of his family members to stand outside of in case anything came of Alfie’s suspicions. When the moment came that Alfie finally heard a muffled voice coming from the floorboards, he could have wept tears of joy. He knew that beautiful sound anywhere. Ruthie shouted and he could tell by the suppressed sounds that a scuffle had broken out between her and whoever was with her. Fucking Simon!  
He looked out the window and caught John’s eyes, which were wide with realization as he heard the voices too.   
“Get some fucking axes!” Alfie growled and John turned to run toward Alfie’s home to grab his brothers and anything he could find to get under the wood floor.  
His anger grew as he heard his wife struggling below him, not knowing how to get to her. He had searched the building from top to bottom and found no basement or sign that there had ever been one. He owned the building which angered him more. He bought the building but hadn’t looked at the blueprints in detail since he hadn’t decided what he was going to put in it at the time. His body shook with the anticipation of getting his hands on Simon while waiting on his blasted brother-in-law to bring him a fucking axe. Meanwhile, the commotion below ceased and the building was quiet again.   
What did that mean? Why was she quiet? What had he done? Alfie shook with fury to the point he thought he would explode when a noise came from the opposite side of the room. He crept back into the shadowed corner while he watched a patch of floor move and Simon emerge.   
“Hello, Simon.” Alfie said, threat seeping through his voice.   
Simon froze and stared at the shadowed corner Alfie’s voice had rang from.   
“Did you think I wouldn’t find you?” Alfie chuckled as he emerged from the shadows. “Did honestly fucking think I wouldn’t find my wife?”  
“She doesn’t want you.” Simon said. “She left willingly.”  
“Did she?” Alfie’s eyes widened as he looked at Simon, as if he believed the story he was spilling.   
“Yes. She left you a note.”  
“Right.” Alfie nodded. “The note.” He scratched the corner of his eye. “But see, the problem with that, mate, is you took my fucking gun. And I assume you held it to her head otherwise she never would have left her children to suffer. That’s not willing, mate.”  
Alfie began walking toward Simon, who stood hunched over at his side that Alfie had permanently damaged with his cane three years prior.   
“We are meant to be together.” Simon declared.   
Alfie looked the other man up and down, his eyebrows pinched together before he shook his head. “You’re just fucking sad, mate.” Before Simon could respond, Alfie reared back and struck him as hard as he could.   
Simon fell to the floor before he glared up at his attacker and charged at his waist, knocking Alfie to the floor. Simon tried to get on top of Alfie to punch him but Alfie was larger, stronger, and filled with more rage than Simon could ever imagine overpowering.  
Suddenly, the door opened and the Shelby men came barreling in with weapons to break through the wood floor. A wave of angry noises followed when they saw Simon under Alfie’s pummeling fists.   
“Downstairs!” Alfie yelled as he briefly pointed to the whole in the floor.   
Knowing Alfie wasn’t going to allow Simon to walk away from this building, Tommy ran toward the stairs to the basement.   
Ruthie could hear something happening upstairs and just knew that Alfie was there to rescue her. Meanwhile, her nose still gushed and the blood was absorbing into the cloth she had stuffed into her mouth. She looked up to see Tommy rushing down the stairs with a mallet in his hand and tears quickly began to flow from her eyes.   
“Tommy!” She tried to say but her words were indecipherable.   
Tommy ran to her and fell to his knees to remove her cloth gag and then put it up to her nose. “What happened?”   
“He hit me. I think it’s broken.”  
Dropping his hand from her bleeding nose, Tommy examined the iron cuffs chained to the wall.   
“He wears the key around his neck.” Ruthie explained before breaking out in panic when Tommy stood to walk back up the stairs. “Wait! Don’t leave me, please! Don’t leave me here!”   
“I will be right back.” Tommy said gently to his sister. “I’m not going to leave you here, but I have to get the key.”  
“NO! No please, Tommy!” A part of Ruthie feared this was a dream as it had been before and that if he walked up the stairs, he wouldn’t be back. She didn’t want to open her eyes and find herself still trapped without anyone knowing her whereabouts.   
Upstairs, Alfie, John, and Arthur kicked and punched Simon who had curled into a ball.   
“ENOUGH!” Alfie said as he held out his hand to Michael who laid a crowbar in his palm.   
Simon rolled painfully onto his back to look up at Alfie who held his gaze.   
“You failed to kill me once, you’ll do it again.” Simon said, blood covering his teeth. “It’s your fault. I will survive again. Her and I, we are destined.”   
Emotion swelled inside Alfie at hearing the words of guilt that he had thought, but not said out loud. He shook his head at Simon before saying, “No. You won’t.” and brought the crowbar down onto Simon’s skull.   
At that first hit, Alfie knew Simon was truly dead, but he couldn’t stop himself from raining the crowbar onto his enemy’s face until it was unrecognizable and skull fragments littered the vicinity. Alfie dropped his weapon and fell to his knees, relief and guilt now overwhelming him.   
“Here.” Arthur said as he reached under Simon’s torn shirt. “A key.”  
Alfie extended a shaking hand, wrapping it around the metal object. A thousand images went through his mind at once. Ruthie in a cage, Ruthie in a chest, Ruthie in chains. He didn’t know what he would find when he went down those steps and he tried to mentally prepare himself. He had seen a lot in his life, had done a lot. But seeing his wife tortured and hurt was something he wasn’t sure he could bear.   
“Alfie!” Ruthie shouted, bringing him to himself.   
“Ruthie?” He yelled back, standing up and running toward the basement entryway that had been hidden from him.  
“I’m here!” She said, relief flooding her voice and Alfie knew it didn’t matter what he found, as long as it was her.  
“I’m coming!” He ran down the stairs, his feet practically floating to her.   
“We need a key.” Tommy said as he pulled at her chains.  
Alfie held it up and began undoing her prison. When she was freed, Ruthie flung around her arms around his neck.   
“You found me!” She said, tears falling from her face.   
“’Course I did. I will always find you.” Alfie responded, wrapping his arms tightly around his wife.


End file.
